


Fourth Time's the Charm

by TranscendentDays



Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chance Meetings, Clexa, F/F, Fate, Happy, light - Freeform, ranya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TranscendentDays/pseuds/TranscendentDays
Summary: Lexa comes across Clarke for the first time while at an art gallery with Costia but it takes nearly two years before Clarke and Lexa speak for the first time. A cute and fun one-shot.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 193





	Fourth Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

_25 th October 2017_

Lexa decided that the art gallery was a great suggestion.

Entering the second exhibition hall, she looked up in wonder. A colossal and magnificently carved white brumby.

Brilliant.

It had been a tough morning. A spilled coffee, and a sleep-in that made her more tired than when she had gone to bed, had taken its toll. So when Costia suggested that they visit a new gallery in town, Lexa grumbled in a subtle attempt at dissuasion. But of course, her girlfriend was not easily swayed.

And here Lexa was. An anthropology major, she did not know too much about sculpting or modern art, but Lexa definitely still enjoyed it from time to time.

She quickly skimmed the description. An artist from Western Australia – noted. Lexa always tried to keep a mental depository of artist names for future reference, partially because she felt they would appreciate being recognised for their efforts. Even if it was only for an extra moment.

Lexa looked up at Costia who was patiently waiting. A knowing look on her face.

“Come on” said Lexa as she rolled her eyes and smiled, taking her hand to lead her out of the room.

It was a busy day at the gallery. Saturday afternoon was apparently prime art-viewing time for Sydneysiders, and particularly for young adults. Lexa weaved them through the small crowds, moving towards the less populated rooms.

Towards the back of the gallery was a room dedicated to new artists. An annual competition for a decent prize. Cash money and being featured in the gallery for a one-month exhibition. Not too shabby, Lexa thought. The artworks were diverse, prized merely for their talent and creativity in whichever discipline the artist chose. Lexa walked slowly around the room, her eyes gazing over strangely proportioned portraits, electronic light bulbs flashing in rhythmic routines and realistic landscape pieces.

“Lex, have a look at this one” said Costia, motioning her girlfriend over, “It’s incredible”.

It was an abstract colour piece. Mesmerising in its use of greens and blue, the work combined a reckless laissez-faire stroke with refined artistry. A myriad of hues danced on the canvas to evoke an intensity that sat slightly unsettled in Lexa’s stomach.

“Wow, this is gorgeous” Lexa said softly. She had always admired people with the talent to paint such beautiful visual creations. Lexa looked to the plaque beside the artwork –

_This piece reflects the intimate journey of healing that was experienced after the passing of the artist’s father. A journey of reluctant acceptance, releasing negativity and eventually allowing the energy of her father to be carried close in her heart once again._

_Clarke Griffin_

_June 2017, Sydney_

“Hmm… a beautiful journey” Lexa pondered aloud, “one of my favourites yet”. Sombre but hopeful. Lexa gave it one last look, toying with her promise ring. Unable to put a finger on a vague sense of unsettling importance attributed by the piece, she gave Costia’s hand a small squeeze and moved along.

* * *

_17 th June 2018_

“It’s a circus out here” Anya deadpanned as she pushed her way through the bustling crowds.

“We are literally at the circus Anya” Lexa replied, shaking her head. The show was thirty minutes from start time, but it seems no one had taken their seats yet. Hoards of children were running around with mountains of fairy floss that were at least the size of their heads.

“Sugar monsters” Anya sighed, following Lexa’s gaze as a young boy licked his fairy floss balloon from top to bottom with no shame.

Lexa laughed aloud, her eyebrows raised in a mixture of shock and respect. The boy suddenly yelled, releasing a fearsome war cry before chasing his younger brother down without mercy.

“I’ve changed my mind – I don’t think I want fairy floss anymore”, Lexa grimaced.

“Told you it was the devil” said Anya.

It had been over four months since Costia and Lexa had broken up. Given the shitshow that had ensued, this circus visit was her sister’s crude attempt at trying to get Lexa to “go outside”. But Lexa had been perfectly content with her routine for the past few months. Wake up, exercise, go to work, go home, work on her book. Rinse and repeat.

Going outside was overrated anyway, she reasoned. And of course, this had nothing to do with the fact that Costia also lived in Sydney. And that they had visited every corner of the city together within their three years together.

Despite it all, Lexa was excited for tonight. It had been a while since they had gone out for a show, and this circus had rave reviews. No animals of course. Purely exotic performers that could do unimaginable things that made one question the capabilities of humans.

A young usher guided them through the dark tent with a flashlight. Anya had picked tickets right near the front.

“Closer to the action” she had said with a devious grin.

The circus tent was big. A couple hundred seats, and in the dead centre was a large circular stage. Hanging ropes, brightly coloured lights – a definite promise of a thrilling show. The dark ceiling was dotted with beautiful little white lights which reminded Lexa of the planetarium.

Once settled in their seats with the popcorn in Lexa’s hands, Anya turned to her with a dangerous glint in her eyes, “So when are you going to start dating again?”.

Anya had been waiting for this moment. The ruthless grilling that occurred once in a blue moon when she finally managed to corner Lexa alone. It was the exact method used when Anya found out about Costia for the first time.

“I think it has been well established at this point that dating is just not for me” Lexa replied dryly.

Anya rolled her eyes. Lexa could tell she had multiple sarcastic remarks lined up.

“I’ve been chatting to Raven…” Anya started cautiously “….and we think that we know someone”

Lexa groaned. Not again.

“Definitely not” she stated firmly with a shake of her head, “I have not forgotten last time”.

Lexa cringed at the memory of the last time Raven and Anya tried to set her up on a date. A blind date with a “girl from work” that they knew. She was nice enough, before she started talking about her ex-girlfriend and how horrible her last relationship was.

“That was literally four years ago” Anya replied, before adding “And it was YOUR fault”.

Okay, maybe Lexa had asked about how her date’s past week had been, but she definitely had not anticipated learning about how Rachel had run into her ex at the grocery store earlier that day. And then for the next forty minutes, about Rachel and Serena’s entire relationship timeline from their first incidental meeting to their break-up. 

“Still not happening” she retorted before popping some caramel popcorn into her mouth.

Suddenly, Lexa heard a little pitiful yelp from the aisle. She quickly turned her to head and saw the dark silhouette of a young blonde woman being supported by her arm by the young usher from before. The poor woman had clearly tripped over the poorly proportioned stairs on the ground and was awkwardly trying to brush it off and straighten back up.

She seemed to thank the usher before ---

A piece of popcorn flicked into Lexa’s right cheek.

“Hey?!” she exclaimed, turning to look at the culprit affronted. Of course, it was Anya. No sign of remorse to be found.

“Just give it a go” Anya said, “promise it’ll be better than last time”.

* * *

_9 th January 2019_

It was one of those miserable rainy days in summer. Despite the stereotypes about Australian summers, they can often involve a lot of rain. The heat of numerous scorching days culminates in this almost supernatural brewing of a hellish storm that can threaten locals for a week. And when it finally breaks, it can rage on for days.

This was one of those days.

The third day of rain in the week, Lexa was seeking refuge in her local cafe. Armed with her sturdy laptop and a black coffee, she was prepared to finish the next chapter in her book. It was ambitious – attempting to do her PhD and write a book at the same time. But Lexa was ambitious, if nothing else.

Luckily for her, the rain seemed to dispel others from venturing too far from their homes on the weekend. And so, it was a quiet morning. A small cafe that was not huge on the whole “brunch” thing that had overtaken Sydney by storm, Lexa usually managed to snag a table near the corner every Sunday.

The perfect position that was spacious, but not in the open. Good visibility of the store and the perfect position to look out the window. She enjoyed watching people walk by during her breaks. It was oddly calming and brought clarity to her ideas. Great for writing.

A slice of carrot cake laid unfinished on the table beside her laptop. Finishing her sentence, Lexa decided to take a short break. After a slight stretch of her arms, she gazed for the first time in probably an hour at her surroundings.

Two mothers with young children sat across the cafe. Two coffees… for the mothers Lexa presumed, and juice for the kids. Chocolate cake of course, and giggles as the kids spoke their own language of animated expressions and wavy but somehow meaningful arm gestures.

Lexa gazed over at the barista serving a young girl at the counter. Another barista spotted sitting on a stool checking her phone behind the counter. Rite of passage for many young adults – the joys of working a local cafe. Practising excellent customer service while trying as hard as possible not to burn the milk when rushing to make ten different coffee orders.

Another flat white with almond milk and two sugars.

Lexa did not miss the days, although there was a certain charm to it that made her nostalgic during times like this. She had learnt a lot about human behaviour during that year.

The festive ding of the little bell attached on the door radiated throughout the cafe for the fiftieth time today. A woman in her early to mid-twenties rushed inside, shaking off little droplets from her navy-blue coat. Lexa noticed a little shiver permeate through the woman’s body – it must be colder than it looks outside.

As if on cue, she turned to look at Lexa.

There were many theories about this. The uncanny and almost unnerving way in which someone always knows when a person was looking at them. It was like some inbuilt sixth sense. From her research, Lexa was near certain that humans possessed a connection of some sort that had yet to be widely accepted – a collective consciousness. It was the only possible reason to explain why people were able to sense another person’s thoughts and emotions so well.

The young woman’s eyes widened slightly in surprise. Deep blue eyes, Lexa noticed. A fleeting moment. Her lips curved into a small but natural smile before she turned back towards the counter and strode over to the waiting barista, completely at ease. 

“Wow, that woman is beautiful” thought Lexa.

Lexa smiled briefly in return, a light pink dusting her cheeks. There was something familiar about the woman before her. Lexa’s eyebrows narrowed in thought as she scanned her memories, but thoughts of her impending chapter quickly bombarded her, and the moment evaded her.

Yes, she was determined to finish this chapter today.

* * *

_14 th January 2019_

It had been a slow week.

Lexa had fallen into a monotonous routine that involved much less productivity than she would have liked. She finished book chapter but was making minimal progress on her thesis, which was frustrating her to no end. It was probably the number of times Lexa had read it within the last few days. The words had started to prance around her mind in a meaningless dance that was moments away from inducing an existential crisis. It was Lexa’s definition of a bad situation.

Her classes seemed to be ticking by more slowly than usual as well. Teaching summer school was not her favourite past time. The students were an odd bunch. Kids that failed the subject in the last semester, overachievers that were motivated to finish their degree faster than usual and then others who were not quite sure why they were there at all. But these students all contained one thing in common – a burning desire to enjoy the holidays that they were missing out on. Clear “FOMO”. This was term Lexa had learnt recently from one of the students, which apparently meant “fear of missing out”.

And so, Lexa decided that Aiden’s upcoming birthday was the best possible distraction from it all.

Lexa was looking forward to seeing her favourite (and only) nephew again this weekend. Anya and Raven were going all out and throwing him an extravagant space themed party for the big 5. And obviously all invitees were all told that if they did not dress up appropriately, they would not be allowed past the driveway.

This is how Lexa ended up at the local art store on Friday morning. She had been trying to think of the perfect present and given Aiden’s flair for the creative (which no doubt was Raven’s doing) she was thinking that an arts and craft kit might be the way to go.

She grimaced as she looked at the two options before her. They looked similar enough – both a mesh of arts and craft items. Lexa was a careful person. She wanted the best for Aiden to have fun and develop his creative skills. Granted, he was four. But she liked putting lots of thought into her gifts for others.

It had been several minutes of her holding both kits and weighing the pros and cons of each. She was in that special space in her mind. The one that made her oblivious to anything happening around her. Lexa did not notice when someone began to browse the paint brushes next to her.

“I would pick the one on the left”, said a slightly raspy voice to her right.

It took Lexa a moment to register that someone had spoken. Thank god. She was starting to think she would need to ask the shop assistant for help again.

“It’s just that I bought it for a friend’s kid for Christmas. She really loved it.” the stranger continued.

Lexa placed the kit in her right hand back in its rightful place and turned to face her saviour, a grateful thank you already on the tip of her tongue.

She stopped.

“It’s you” Lexa said, in surprise. The strangely familiar beautiful woman with the blue coat. What a strange coincidence to see her for a second time this week.

“Me….” the young woman replied, her eyebrows furrowing in concentration before her eyes lit up as she made the connection.

“From Bruno’s! The person typing with determination on her laptop” she said with a small chuckle.

“Ah, yes” Lexa replied sheepishly, “I can get carried away when I’m working”.

“I can definitely see that” the woman said with a smile before offering her hand to introduce herself.

She looks even prettier today than she did on Sunday, Lexa thought. It must be a natural trait of the charming.

“I’m Clarke”.

Awkwardly manoeuvring the art kit into her right hand, Lexa returned the handshake. She was sure she had seen this woman somewhere before the cafe.

“Lexa”

A slightly awkward silence ensued.

At this point Lexa was surprised at her lack of suave-ness. She had graduated top of her cohort, had presented countless times in her life, was writing a book and was well on her way to becoming a doctor, and yet here she was awkwardly shifting around because of pretty girl she had officially met thirty seconds ago. 

She supposes she had always been somewhat useless whenever it came to love though.

“Who is the gift for? Unless you have recently discovered an affinity for… ‘assorted arts and crafts for kids’” Clarke asked teasingly, tongue in cheek as she peeked over to read the labelling on the box. Lexa was clearly not buying the gift for herself, especially given the sheer intensity with which she scanned the safety instructions on the back which were, without doubt, aimed at children.

Clarke had been secretly gauging her progress for the past several minutes. Clarke had entered the store with the intention of buying a new fan brush but instead found this gorgeous brunette holding two oversized children’s art kits in her hands. This woman had been staring intently at them both, as if her prolonged gaze would somehow produce further information on the products.

The fifth minute was when Clarke decided to step in.

“My nephew Aiden”, Lexa said “he’s turning five this weekend and he loves making things – especially extremely colourful things”.

Clarke laughed warmly in response, noticing the soft smile that graced Lexa’s face. Her heart quickened at the obvious affection.

Later in their lives, Clarke would leave post-it notes on random days with things she loved about Lexa. Clarke would often describe Lexa’s profoundly unique capacity to love others beyond words or quantifiable reason. Lexa would leave always scribble on the bottom of the notes with metaphors and similes describing Clarke’s traits. The note stuck on their bedroom mirror involved a comparison of Clarke’s laugh to melted raspberry chocolate – Lexa’s guilty pleasure.

“I think I know exactly what kind of creations you’re talking about” Clarke replied with a grin. She could recall at least twenty different occasions when she had been shown wild, wacky and wonderful creations from little art deviants.

Lexa raised an eyebrow in question.

“I run a free art class for kids at the local community centre on Sundays” Clarke said, answering Lexa’s unspoken question.

“He should come and try it out” Clarke suggested easily, “we usually get around fifteen kids and they all seem to love it”.

“I’ll definitely suggest it to him” Lexa replied genuinely. Lexa knew he would be stoked to hear that.

“Are you an artist?” Lexa questioned, looking at the paintbrush in Clarke’s hands. And of course, she wasn’t completely incapable of logical thought in the presence of pretty girls. Surely art teachers must need some talent or qualification in the area.

“Somewhat” Clarke said with a small shrug, “just a few works in small galleries so far, nothing huge”

Lexa hummed in acknowledgement. That was when something clicked. The blue and green mesmerising piece from art gallery last year. Clarke was a rare name – surely there were not that many artist Clarkes in this city.

“Clarke Griffin?” Lexa slipped without realising. Oops. Lexa’s eyes widened as she realised she had spoken aloud. She groaned internally. Lexa was painfully aware she sounded like a stalker. Lexa was an avid watcher of Law & Order SVU.

“Wait, how do you know my name” Clarke replied, her face shifting between confusion and slight suspicion.

“Your artwork was featured in The White Brumby gallery last year” Lexa said hurriedly, hoping to ease any concern.

“…I loved the piece and so I read the plaque….”

Lexa was hoping that this was one of those moments which artists loved. Being recognised for their work. If not, well, at least she had found Aiden’s birthday present. She would call it a semi successful day.

A mixture of emotions fluttered through Clarke’s face. Sadness, bashfulness, pride. But surprise seemed to be the main contender. This was the first time a stranger had recognised Clarke and praised her work.

“Right” Clarke replied, her eyes clouded in thought. Taking a moment to return, Clarke’s eyes softened. She looked right into Lexa’s forest green eyes and said, “thank you” with a small smile.

“I appreciate the compliment”.

Lexa sighed in relief. “You’re very welcome” she grinned. Today was shaping up to be a better day than she had initially thought.

Firmly grasping the lighted heartedness that had returned, Clarke grinned in return.

A glint returning to her eyes Clarke said, “I think we’ve graced this art shop floor for long enough. Especially seeing as you stood there for five whole minutes staring at those art kits. I’m feeling in desperate need of a coffee.”

“Seeing as fate seems to be directing us to the same place… Bruno’s?” Clarke suggested, raising her eyebrows with poorly concealed hope.

“Sound perfect” replied Lexa. 


End file.
